Right besides You
by Hamieka Sara
Summary: Yahiro and Megumi together in the childhood? Megumi is a teacher and Yahiro is a... Haha Find it out! N rated T for some reasons


Special A

Title: Right Besides you

Hi there, I hope you all will enjoy this fanfic X) AU OOC

* * *

Sunny day have finally arrived, after enduring the hardship of getting lectured and studied mountains of books, I Yamamoto Megumi finally become a teacher and wished that my teaching could be helpful to the society. Megumi been placed to the famous and elite all boys' school, Fujimori Private High school since they have a shortage of teacher there; she was posted there to replaced the gap. She was willing to teach at that school because her favourite cousin is learning there. The cute cousin of her that always clings to her when they were still kids but as time passed, they seldom see each other and the last time they have meet is 7 years ago but...

Yahiro, I still love you...

Yamomoto Megumi will once again have changes in her life "Hei, who is that cute girl?" "Don't know never saw her before, must be a transfer student!" Many students chattering about the girl that wandering outside of the baseball club room the long – coffee colour haired girl then noticed the boys presence and went to asked him "Umm, excuse me are you guys the baseball club members?"

The guys nodded as they blush furiously. The girl then smiles "Thanks god, I finally I found this place; I'm Yamomoto Megumi I'm going to be your substitute advisor for now since Takarada sensei's takes a leave for 2 months" Megumi smiles as she bowed. The boys shocked, that petite and cute girl is their teacher.

One of the boy then grabbed Megumi hand "Sensei, are you single!" Thwack! Suddenly the boy been hit "Sighed You guys are noisy in the morning, what about practice!" a pink coloured haired guy just appeared as he got a pierces on his left ear "Hiro – chan..."

The guy then looked at Megumi and his reaction change "You... you're Megumi!" He was shocked to see the woman infront of him is actually his own cousin "Huh what's the meaning of this sensei?" asked the guy whose been hit and he still haven't release Megumi's hand. Yahiro got annoyed and hit him on the head "Okay hands off pal" after Megumi being release; Yahiro just dragged her away "Ah, Yahiro... I have worked to do" told Megumi "Just shut for the moment" The finally reached at the back of the clubs building. They both of them just sits there silently, Megumi worried if Yahiro was very shocked or he is mad "Hiro chan..." Megumi panicked, in the sudden Yahiro hugged her "Long time no see Megumi chan!" His smiles didn't change much, his old self still "I really missed you, Hiro chan" Megumi hugged back, he then patted Yahiro's head "My Hiro already become an adult like this"

Yahiro smiles "But Megumi chan is little as always" He teased her on purpose "You... you, you never change!" Megumi is very sensitive about her height since Yahiro now already surpassed her height "This is stupid" Megumi sulking "But" He pulled Yahiro to stand up, they really have big differences in their height but "I can't reach it now... My currents self can't pat your head like before" said Megumi as her hand can't even reached Yahiro's forehead. Even though Yahiro still acting like this with her but as 7 years passed, many things changed and it couldn't be help. Yahiro the squats and he placed Megumi's hand on his head "See, you still can pat my head"

Yahiro, he's quiet a teaser but then again his kindness is still the same.

In the evening, the teachers have to make sure that the students already not in the school building except for the students who have clubs "Hey Yamomoto Sensei, I hear that Saiga Yahiro is your cousin?" asked the female teachers "Well that's true..." Megumi not denying the facts "Really, how is he in the usual or is he has a girlfriend or something?"

Girlfriend...

"Well I don't know about that" said Megumi looking at the fellow teachers "Haha... sorry Megumi for asking such stuff, even if we knew we will not have the chance though since we're teachers" megumi couldn't really catch up with the meaning of those words "What do you mean?" "Ha~ of course we couldn't lay our hand on the students since we are the ones like a guardian for them" Megumi speechless since the facts is the truth. But a teacher also is a human and a human can love anything that they wanted to love right "Megumi sensei what's wrongm, we're going to leave?" asked the others as they wanted to go home "Oh, I will go later I wanted to checked about something"

"Oh okay, Later Megumi sensei" After 2 week teaching here, Megumi gradually settling down on her new work "Never to think that I could be part of the teachers conversation" Suddenly she felt something cold pressing on her right cheek. She looks up and saw Yahiro "Hiro chan" "Good Work, Megumi sensei" He smiles followed by Megumi "Thanks, Yahiro Kun" Megumi organised her files "Eh, isn't it already past time for your trainning?" She realised after looking at her watch "That can wait but first I have to fetch you first" Megumi sulked "Stop treating me as a child!" Yahiro grin "I can't since Megumi is so cute" Megumi blushed "No way, Hii... Hiro chan is cuter!"

"Well that's right" Megumi pause "You narcissistic"

They laughed together as they didn't notice someone have watched them in secrets.

In the fine sunny morning, it is really a great weather "Take your hand off Saiga kun!" A declaration of challenge for Megumi and that makes Megumi in dizzy.

"Umm, sorry to mention but don't you know that Yahiro Kun and I are only cousins?" Megumi tried to used the fact since that the truth even though Megumi love Yahiro so much but they didn't go out with each other "But Saiga kun treats you more, I've know many things about Saiga Kun, he always cool and smart even though he is with his cousin; he never been so intimate with them but he treats yopu really well!" the girl attacked again "Ah... its maybe we grew up together before?" Megumi tried to explain before things get complicated "What are your relation with Saiga Kun, I really like Saiga Kun since middle school, he seldom smiled at people like he smiles at you!" "That is..." suddenly Megumi mouth covered with a hand, "Why don't you asked the real person about it and I'll see if I can answer that question"

Yahiro stands behind Megumi with a smile "Hiro chan..?" Within that time, Megumi remembers that when they were small Yahiro always stood up for her "Sensei, I'm sorry I've got my 'things' involve with you; sorry sensei. Come on let's go" Yahiro just left with the girl and make Megumi speechless. At that time Megumi noticed something that she shouldn't have; somthing that would threat her relation with Yahiro. Something certainly has changed. In the younger days, the both of them are still so small and sweet as they always together no matter where they goes and now in the reality, Yahiro is already a high school student and I, Yamamoto Megumi is a teacher that teaches him. Despite of being opposite sexes, the both of us are still cousin and cousins will always be a cousin and as a teacher, they coukdn't touch their students.

A warm liquid slides down Megumi's cheeks "Hiro chan..."

'I finally noticed that I really liked Hiro chan very much..., I just noticed that my kind of 'like' is actually 'love' since the beginning but Hiro chan...'

"What a matsuri? (Festival)" Megumi getting interested "Hmm, it's going to be fun!" said Yahiro as he watched every Megumi's reaction "But you seem not to be interested maybe I shouldn't have told you..." Here is it again, Yahiro's sadist side "Eh, No way; Hiro chan I wanted to go!" Megumi insist as she is sulking at the very moment. Yahiro chuckled as he really can't win against his cute cousin "Okay, I got better be there tonight... I will wait for you at the front" told Yahiro to her. Megumi really excited about the matsuri. It is been a while since they managed to have a chance to be together as Megumi always makes herself busy to distract herself from thinking about Yahiro.

"Thanks god, that Hiro chan still invited me to go with him" Megumi felt very relieved but then again, she smiles weakly "Hiro chan, thank you very much" Megumi took a glace at Yahiro that was surrounded by the girls then he left the scene as she don't wan t to do anything that unnecessary for a teacher to do.

"Saiga kun, where are you looking at?" asked the girls "Oh nothing" Yahiro then averts his attentions to the girls but he have another things lingering on his mind.

That very night, Megumi already reached the shrine as she wears her favourite pink Kimono that designed with sakura flower patterns as the shash also matched the colour of the Sakura flower. She tied her hair as she used her favourite nadeshiko flower hair pin and she smiles "Yes, everything is alright" But then again she saw quiet a number of her students gathered in front of the shrine, the one that yahiro invited her into was a class gathering? Megumi was shocked but then she recovered from it and sighed "How can I put my hopes high, this is simply just a class gathering and I'm his club's advisor" One of her student noticed her and called for her "Hey sensei, we're here!" Megumi approach them "Waa, sensei you look really cute!" "Yeah, true... true!" the students were amazed but she finally noticed Yahiro looking at her, he smiles.

"Hiro chan..."

"Okay then, everyone please out of the way" Yahiro come across the crowd and grabbed Megumi's hand "Megumi chan, run!"

"Ah, wait!" the others yelled as they were unsatisfied that only Yahiro got to hog with their new cute teacher "See you guys later!" He waves to them as then they out from the scene. After a few minute, they finally stopped to breathe "Sure... sure is fun" he huffed as he smiles "That's mean Hiro chan, you dragged me without warning and you know how hard it is to run in this get up!" Megumi sulking, she takes off her slippers and groaned "Let me see it" Yahiro examinee Megumi's leg, Megumi really felt that she is lucky to have come to the festival tonight "well... I have to admit" said Yahiro staring at Megumi "You sure have become pretty big sis" Megumi blushed then he wanted to teased Yahiro for getting revenge that her feet become sore "Eh... what is it? I couldn't hear?"

Yahiro stiffened, and then a faint blush appears on his cheek "Like I will repeat it?"

"Come on Hiro chan...Hahaha" Megumi laughed, she remembered their younger days; it was really fun back then. Just being with Yahiro really makes Megumi's heart beats faster "Ah, Saiga kun you're here!" They were discovered by Yahiro's female friends and this Megumi panicked "Oh it's you again you hag" said a girl pointed her finger to Megumi. 'Hag' Megumi was pissed as she just wanted to punch the girl on the face but she endured it since she is a teacher afterall. That girl was the one that challenge her to a duel out of nowhere in the school ground and that was super embarrassing "Saiga Kun, I invited you to come with me but you rejects me but why are you hanging with her?"

Megumi felt that the atmosphere becomes more complicated "Umm, you should know that the both of us are cousins...!"

Smack! Megumi felt pain on her cheek, she was slapped.

"Don't try to bluff, you bitch! There's no cousins that always too nosy on one another and face it that you're out the league since you're just a aunty now!" within that time, Megumi's hearts hurts more that her cheek; she wanted to cry but then again he eyes covered by Yahiro's hand "Megumi, don't cry!" yelled Yahiro. Megumi shocked "Hiro chan" Yahiro then glared to the girls as a murderous intent is wrapped in that glare "I never" Yahiro then pulled Megumi closed to him as his arm covered her eyes and ears "Never have given permission for you to hurt anything that's mine!" The girls were frightened "But... Saiga Kun I really love you so much, I love you ever since so long" the girl cried. Yahiro the release Megumi "Then... I thank you for you to love me that much but I can't simply return those feelings to you since I didn't intent to go out with anyone just now..." Yahiro bowed. The girls then withdrew from that very place leaving Yahiro and Megumi there.

Megumi was really dumbfounded, the weak and crybaby Hiro chan have grown into a fine man. He really have changed so much that she felt that someone else was the ones that protecting her.

'My Hiro chan not exist anymore'

"Ah Megumi, are you alright?" Yahiro rushed to help Megumi stands but then again, she pats Yahiro's head "You really have grown, Yahiro..." This time, I will gladly call my little Hiro chan the name that he was given. Yahiro shocked as then he was speechless "Hey come on; let's see the shops around here" invites Megumi "Hiro...!" Unexpected events just happened nonstop, Yahiro embraced her from behind, Megumi blushes "Yahiro, what are you doing... there's many people here!" She panicked "You... what are you trying to do to me, you just hit me with a bomb" She really clueless as she couldn't comprehend Yahiro's words.

Megumi shuddered when she felt something wet pressed onto her neck; Yahiro kissed her as he then marked the coffee – haired girl. She covered it with her hand "Yahiro this is embarrassing, why are you?" Yahiro gave her a suprise kiss "Why do you ask?" He then dragged Megumi out from the crowd as then they arrived at the shrine "Yahiro, where are we going, ah... the shrine you wanted to pray?"

Yahiro then looked at the shrine with a smile on his face "Do you remember this place?"

"Huh, remember..?" Megumi tried hard to remember "Megumi, our promise" "Promise..?" as she saw the smile on Yahiro's face, she then averts her attention to the shrine.

~~Flash Back 8 years ago~~

The pinkish haired boy just cries and cries in front of the shrine "Why mum and dad couldn't get back here, they promised to stay with me today!" Unexpectedly someone ust apt his head "Hey why are you crying alone, that's not cool Hiro chan" The coffee haired smiled. Yahiro then wiped his tears and attack Megumi with many questions "Eh, Megumi chan why are you here; aren't you supposed to have field trip? Did you forget something or what?" She covers Yahiro mouth and said "Hey hold down little kid!" Within that time, Yahiro was much smaller than Megumi and they are 5 years apart from each other. Megumi turns her face to the opposite way "I just don't felt like going"

Yahiro just speechless "hey Hiro chan, you're alone right; how about play with big sis" said Megumi and he hold on to Yahiro's hand. Yahiro turns cheery from the sudden "Hiro chan..?" Yahiro just don't really fond of that name "Hey Megumi chan stop calling me Hiro chan" Megumi ignored his wishes "I will still call Hiro chan, Hiro chan since it's really fits you right now" As she says it, tears began to slides down her cheeck, The promise that was made that she don't even remember, Hiro have remembered them. Yahiro sulked as he also pissed.

"But I promise, once you've grown up into a fine young man I will call you by your name and that time..."

~~Back to the Reality~~

"By that time, the both of us will stands equal and..." said Yahiro then she looked at Megumi as he wanted him to followed up to his pace "And we will be always be beside each other forever..." as she says it, tears began to slides down her cheeck, The promise that was made that she don't even remember, Hiro have remembered them. Yahiro confronted Megumi with his own believe that someday this promise will be realised "Ever since the both of us apart from each other, I always believe that this promise will someday come true as I really wanted to be a man that will walk side by side with you"

Yahiro'sa face become redder and redder, this Yahiro is different from the usual as he always looked like a playboy if he hangs out with the girls in the school. Megumi laughed "Ha, you just laughed!" He gets embarrassed "You just make fun of me, don't you!"

He can become a perfect prince in the eyes on all the female sexes but then again, he was really clumsy on the inside as he always shown his weakness before me. Megumi then gives him a kiss on the cheek as that makes a really big hit to Yahiro. Megumi blushed and then she sticks out her tongue out "You Big Idiot"

To be with you, I realised that the 'like' that I always thought as a sister kind of like become Love. It makes me realised that I already did 'love' him since we were kids.

Yahiro pulled Megumi's arm as he used force to lifted her up' Megumi panicked "Waah! What are you doing?" Yahiro kissed her then he sticks his tongue out "Hmm, in your face!" Megumi's embarrased as he forgot that this guy is also the one that always teases her a lot "Yahiro, please put me down!"

"Heck no" teases Yahiro again "I want to stay beside each other forever"

Megumi speechless and then she smiles "Yeah" The one that I love is just fine as he is.

End

Hamieka: I hope you enjoys it hehehe X) That's the End...


End file.
